


Bersiap Menjadi Seme

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #KurokoSemExtreme, Fluff, M/M, setting SD, younger x older
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nama: Kuroko Tetsuya.<br/>Usia: 12 tahun.<br/>Cita-cita: Menjadi seme Furihata Kouki-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bersiap Menjadi Seme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne_Garbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/gifts), [Dini Fitria Sari-Chou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dini+Fitria+Sari-Chou).



Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu murid didiknya di kelas yang dia walikan. Sedari duduk di bangku sekolah dasar saja Furihata tahu bahwa muridnya ini akan menjadi lelaki hebat di masa depan. Tidak seperti anak-anak bengal sulit diatur lainnya, Kuroko adalah anak manis yang penurut. Anak emas satu sekolah. Ia pun tidak pernah berbuat hal-hal ekstrim hingga membuat Furihata-sensei menghembuskan napas berat dan geleng-geleng.

Kecuali sekarang…

“Kuroko-kun, Sensei memintamu ke ruang guru untuk membicarakan karanganmu tentang cita-citamu nanti. Sensei rasa ada yang aneh dengan karanganmu.”

“Aneh?” mimik muka Kuroko selalu datar, campuran muka tembok dan muka hantu. Furihata kadang merinding bila berduaan dengannya. Terlebih duduk berhadapan di dalam ruang guru, ditemani segelintir guru lain yang sibuk masing-masing, sembari memegang kertas karangan berisi cita-cita uniknya.

“Iya,” disodorkan si kertas putih bergaris dengan tulisan berantakan di atasnya ke tangan si murid. “Tentang cita-cita, Kuroko-kun.”

Dua kaki kecil Kuroko yang ditutupi celana pendek kotak-kotak biru tua, ditemani kaos kaki putih setengah betis serta sepasang sepatu merah tua mengayun maju mundur. Dibaca sekilas, Kuroko kebingungan. Masalahnya di sudut kanan atas nampak huruf A besar.

“Apanya yang aneh, Furihata-sensei?”

Ditunjuklah bagian yang Furihata ingat paling dasyat. “Tentang cita-cita Kuroko-kun menjadi—“

“Tapi, Sensei, itu memang cita-cita aku.”

“Eh?” isi perut Furihata rasanya ambrul-adul.

“Kata Kaa-san aku enggak boleh bohong.”

“Tapi, Kuroko-kun, cita-citamu—“

Ucapannya dipotong lagi, oleh kalimat paling mengejutkan selama hidup 20 tahunnya.

“Cita-cita aku memang ingin jadi seme Furihata-sensei.”

SYUUU~ Furihata rontok menjadi butiran debu yang diterbangkan topan. Gapaian tangannya tak mampu meraih pundak kecil Kuroko. Dia melenggang pergi setelah meletakkan kembali kertas karangan nilai A-nya di atas meja sang guru. Hanya bokong kecilnya yang masih nongol di depan pintu depan ruang guru tatkala dia membungkuk hormat pada Nijimura-sensei.

**.**

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bersiap Menjadi Seme © cnbdg1706152023**

**OS untuk KUROKOSEMEXTREME**

**.**

Nama: Kuroko Tetsuya  
Umur: 12 Tahun  
Cita-cita: Menjadi seme Furihata Kouki-sensei.

“Wow, saya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ini cukup … menyentuh?”

“Kata-kata Nijimura-sensei tidak menghiburku.”

Singkat kata, Furihata selaku wali kelas 6B curhat pada wali kelas 6A bernama Nijimura Shuzou. Bukan karena dia orang yang tepat untuk diajak diskusi perihal romantis-romantisan, ini hanya karena Nijimura tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan guru-murid beberapa menit lalu itu.

Desahan panjang meluncur mulus. Seriusan deh, Furihata tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi hal ini. Dia pernah naksir, tapi ditaksir, lebih-lebih oleh yang usianya 8 tahun lebih muda, laki-laki pula? Boro-boro. Pengalaman pada dunia cinta masih seusia batita belajar merondang. Iya, separah itu. Bisa-bisa dia dicap pedofil. Hombreng pula. Belum lagi dia yang diletakkan ‘di bawah’. Kurang horor apa coba? Bisa-bisa lagi hak didiknya raib dan Furihata menangis berminggu-minggu.

“Coba dipikir baik-baik, Sensei,” tanya si surai hitam mengejutkan lamunan Furihata sembari menyumpit telur dadar terakhirnya. Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat makan siang. Dari bangku yang mereka duduki berhadapan, suasana taman sekolah yang sejuk ditambah celoteh anak-anak bermain menjadi musik tersendiri bagi dua guru yang cinta anak-anak tersebut. “mungkin kau pernah berbuat sesuatu yang menjadi pemicu Kuroko hingga bercita-cita seperti itu.”

“Masalahnya saya tidak tahu. Saya merasa perhatian saya pada murid-murid sudah merata.” Isi kotak bekal buatan ibu Furihata hanya diaduk.

“Tetapi bukan berarti ada satu kejadian hingga Kuroko menganggapnya spesial, kan?” Nijimura membersihkan sudut bibir bekas saus tomat dengan lidah.

“Tolong jangan membuat saya semakin takut, Nijimura-sensei. Ini masalah masa depan murid.” Tutup kotak bekal. Selera makan hilang berkat mengkhawatirkan.

Nijimura-sensei yang mendapat sebutan guru terkeren dari guru-guru perempuan tersenyum tipis sembari turut menutup kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong. Bukannya prihatin, dia justru menganggap lucu nasib Furihata-sensei yang baru beberapa bulan saja menjadi guru, lebih-lebih wali kelas.

“Kalau begitu ajak dia bicara pelan-pelan. Tugas kita sebagai guru untuk mengarahkan murid-muridnya, kan.”

Tangan kekar Nijimura menjulur ke depan, hendak mengacak gemas surai sewarna tanah Furihata. Usia keduanya yang terpaut 5 tahun membuat Nijimura menganggap diri sebagai sang kakak, harus pandai menenangkan adik. Namun tidak begitu bagi Kuroko.

Nijimura-sensei adalah rival!

ZROOOT!

“WAAA! Kuroko-kun, kau mengagetkan kami!”

Jangan tanya kapan dan bagaimana dia muncul, yang jelas si murid mungil surai biru langit telah duduk manis di samping kanan Furihata. Menyedot kotak karton berisi susu vanilla favoritnya keras-keras seakan ingin mengatakan “Aku di sini!”. Mata bulat besarnya menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Nijimura, seperti hendak mengajak kelahi.

Tangan terulur itu urung. Nijimura pun terkekeh pelan meninggalkan mereka berduaan. Lengan Kuroko yang melingkari erat siku serta pipi gembul yang merebah di lengan atas Furihata telah cukup sebagai tanda “Jangan pegang-pegang Furihata-sensei!”

Kini hanya ada keduanya di bangku taman yang memang biasa digunakan untuk makan siang tersebut. Sepoi angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut. Daun-daun menari disapa aliran cepat udara tersebut. Namun baik si surai cokelat maupun surai aqua masih bungkam. Tangan kanan Furihata mulai pegal, tetapi tidak tega dia meminta muridnya menyingkir. Bibir manyun 2 cm Kuroko membuatnya miris. Masa dia cemburu gara-gara barusan sih? Hiks.

“Ano, Kuroko-kun—“

“Furihata-sensei kenapa enggak makan?”

Kekeh canggung si guru yang Kuroko peroleh serta tanya balik, “Kuroko-kun sendiri sudah makan?” Dia menggangguk. “Lalu, ada perlu apa Kuroko-kun dengan Sensei?” Nyaris saja ia menanyakan kenapa Kuroko kemari. Pertanyaan seperti itu cukup kejam kan, salah-salah Kuroko menjawab ‘Karena aku enggak suka Nijimura-sensei deket-deket sama Sensei’. Ah, Furihata mulai ke-geer-an.

“Aku mau kasih ini untuk Sensei.”

Dan, yang dimaksudnya dengan ‘kasih’ adalah memasukkan sedotan ke dalam mulutnya. Secara cepat dan tiba-tiba. Furihata tersedak. Dinding atas mulut sang guru perih ketika sisi bundar sedotan putih itu menggerus dagingnya. Diingat-ingat, sedotan ini adalah yang digunakannya menyedot susu vanilla tadi. Loh? Kotak kartonnya kemana? Mengapa tinggal sedotannya?

“Kuroko-kun, apa maksudnya—“

“Sensei, pokoknya gede nanti aku akan lebih tinggi dari Nijimura-sensei,” potongnya mantap.

“Hah?”

Bara semangat nampak jelas dari jendela biru muda irisnya sebelum murid kelas 6 tersebut berlari meninggalkannya, bertemankan si kotak karton isi susu yang kemudian dibuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Pandangan mata itu sangat bertentangan dengan kegalauannya barusan. Kuroko ini memang pandai merubah warna muka. Samar memang sebab wajahnya terlalu datar, tetapi menjadi wali kelasnya selama nyaris setahun membimbingnya mengenal perangai anak-anak lebih banyak.

Furihata kembali memandang punggung kecil itu, punggung yang akan melebar tegap menghadapi masa depan, dengan bantuan tangan-tangan lembut para pendidik. Untuk sekarang, dia akan memandang punggung itu mendekati teman-teman kecilnya. Saling bertos ria, berangkulan erat, meneriakkan siulan. Serta pekikan gembira.

“Sedotannya sudah kamu kasih ke Sensei, nodayo?”

“Sudah. Langsung ke mulut Furihata-sensei.”

“Woa! Tetsu hebat! Selamat!”

“Apa itu artinya Kurokocchi dan Furihata-sensei sudah…”

“Iya, Ryouta. Tetsuya dan Furihata-sensei baru saja—“

“Kyaa! Tetsu-kun dan Furihata-sensei sudah ciuman enggak langsung! Kyaa!”

“Ne, Akachin~, ciuman nggak langsung itu apa?”

Furihata terkena zong, menatap bloon pada kumpulan warna-warni sahabat-sahabat Kuroko dan si sedotan selaku objek ciuman. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti apa isi kepala anak-anak SD zaman sekarang. Kenapa mereka sudah tahu tentang indirect kiss segala? Belajar dari mana mereka? Apakah Furihata pernah tidak sengaja membahasnya di kelas?

Kini dia semakin pusing akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa lagi yang hendak Kuroko ‘persembahkan’ untuknya.

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki selalu menyukai anak-anak. Menjadi guru adalah cita-citanya semenjak kecil. Anak-anak dianggapnya bak malaikat, walau tidak sedikit yang memiliki tingkat kejahilan menyerupai iblis. Tetapi tetap saja, mereka imut di mata berpupil kucingnya. Begitu kecil, gesit, lentur, namun rapuh. Salah arahan, mereka mungkin terjun ke dalam jurang kebodohan. Senyum-senyum manis mereka adalah penyejuk, penenangnya. Sebuah hiburan tersendiri.

Hingga, tak sampai hati Furihata menolak susu vanilla bekas sedot dari Kuroko. Tentu dia tahu maksudnya, si indirect kiss itu, kan. Penuh harap bola matanya memandang iris cokelat sang guru. Harapan besar agar Furihata-sensei segera menerima dan meminumnya langsung di tempat.

“O-oh, terima kasih, Kuroko-kun.”

Sedot hingga tandas, senyum cerah muridnya terkembang lebar.

“Habis istirahat pelajaran olahraga. Susunya supaya Furihata-sensei kuat.”

Nampak luar Furihata melambai riang tanda mengerti dan terima kasih kepada Kuroko yang izin kembali ke kelas. Nampak dalam, Furihata berpikir keras untuk segera mencari ruangan sepi. Ia butuh membenturkan kepala. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apakah tindakannya tepat dengan menyenangi hati muridnya seperti tadi. Tindakan gegabahnya bisa dianggap serius oleh Kuroko, salah-salah dianggap sinyal hijau.

.

Pelajaran olahraga memantapkan pikiran Furihata-sensei akan keseriusan cita-cita Kuroko menjadi seme-nya. Dodge ball. Sebuah sport-game paling diminati yang membutuhkan kecepatan menghindar dan ketangkasan menangkap. Buruk-buruknya dodge ball ini ialah muka bonyok, kaki lecet, pantat perih, dahi benjol, dan teman menangis. Paling parah lagi adalah teman menjadi musuh, kadang tidak mau mengobrol hingga berminggu-minggu. Butuh dua putaran dodge ball untuk merukunkan pihak-pihak yang berseteru.

“Sengaja! Kamu pasti sengaja ngarahin bolanya ke muka Tetsu, kan?!”

Mimik murka ditambah keringat yang menetes di kulit gelapnya membuat pria rambut cepak itu semakin menyeramkan. Melihat wajah menyeringai usil ala dua preman Haizaki dan si blasteran Nash meningkatkan amarah. Aomine menyerbu ke depan. Tangan Midorima gagal menahan, teriakan cempreng Kise sama sekali tak berguna menghalaunya menyerang. Baru lengkingan peluit yang Furihata-sensei tiupkanlah yang menghentikan semi-semi tawuran tersebut.

“Aomine-kun, sudah Sensei katakan jangan mudah tersulut amarah.”

“Tapi mereka ngelempar bola ke muka Tetsu!”

“Kata siapa~? Salah lihat kamu. Sana gih ke dokter mata, periksain.” Nash dan Haizaki tos, sangat sumringah.

Aomine hendak menyerang kembali, tetapi cepat Furihata mencegahnya berbuat anarkis dengan menahan tangan dia. Hah … Haizaki dan Nash memang ternakal di kelasnya. Hobi sekali mengganggu. Entah sudah berapa banyak murid perempuan menangis karena disingkap roknya oleh mereka.

“Kekerasan tidak diperbolehkan. Di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah. Bila Sensei mendapat laporan Aomine-kun, Nash-kun, dan Haizaki-kun berbuat macam-macam kepada siapapun dan dengan cara seringan apapun, Sensei akan menghukum kalian membersihkan toilet. Termasuk toilet wanita.”

Ketiganya pucat berjamaah dan perlahan mereka membubarkan diri, berjalan ke sudut yang berbeda. Nash dan Haizaki berbisik perihal hantu di toilet perempuan sedangkan Aomine bersama wali kelasnya menyongsong kerumunan pencemas Kuroko.

“Kuroko-kun, bagaimana keadanmu—EH, jangan berdiri dulu!”

Tertatih-tatih, dengan memar kemerahan di pipi serta segaris kering darah di sudut bibir, Kuroko berdiri ketika mendapati wali kelas terhormatnya menghampiri. Kaki bergetar hebat padahal dia telah dipapah Akashi dan Momoi.

“Sensei, biar kami yang menemani Tetsuya ke UKS.”

“Tidak usah, Akashi-kun. Biar Sensei saja yang membawa Kuroko-kun ke UKS, supaya lebih cepat.”

Furihata bersiap dengan posisi berjongkok. Niatannya agar Kuroko digendongnya di punggung saja. Tetapi siapa sangka, tindakan pemuda 8 November justru mendapat kecaman keras dari si cantik Momoi.

“Furihata-sensei gimana sih?! Kok gini aja nggak ngerti?! Tetsu-kun kan semenya Furihata-sensei! Masa Tetsu-kun digendong?! Mau taruh di mana wibawa Tetsu-kun sebagai seme nanti?!”

Furihata-sensei, 20 tahun, dari posisi jongkoknya pelan-pelan ganti posisi menjadi bersujud menutup kepalanya sembari dikelilingi murid-muridnya yang meminta penjelasan seme itu apa. Hati rapuh dan murninya tertohok dalam ucapan Momoi. Malu. Bahkan, di kalangan sahabat-sahabat Kuroko, si yang lebih tua 8 tahun inilah yang dicap keras sebagai si ‘bawahnya’ Tetsuya. Murasakibara usaha menghibur dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala sang guru dengan tangan belepotan camilannya.

Namun toh Furihata tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pendidik. Dia cemas pada keadaan muridnya, dia harus yakin Kuroko baik-baik saja. Urusan dikatai Momoi belakangan saja (walau akhirnya Kise ikut-ikutan meneriakinya, bahkan menambah kalimat “Furihata-sensei bodoh! Ga peka!” dan mengakibatkannya kian terluka.

“Aku malu. Aku enggak mau Furihata-sensei lihat aku lemah dan enggak bisa jaga diri kayak tadi,” adalah kalimat panjang pertamanya setelah guru jaga ruang kesehatan mengobati luka si absen 15 di kelas itu dan meninggalkan kedelapannya berbincang.

“Tapi Kuroko-kun terluka,” balas Furihata gelisah dipandangi 6 pasang mata berbeda iris di dalam ruangan sempit UKS, “Sensei kan takut kalau—“

“Tapi aku kan seme.” Kata itu lagi~. “Aku harus kuat. Enggak ada seme yang lemah. Seme tugasnya ngejaga ukenya,” Tuhan, Kuroko tahu istilah itu juga?! “Aku enggak boleh dan enggak mau bikin Furihata-sensei khawatir.”

 _Speechless_. Sang guru tidak yakin harus menanggapi apa pada penuturan barusan. Sedikit terharu, namun lebih banyak khawatir. Sebab keseriusan yang terkandung di dalam kalimat barusan begitu hebat. Furihata tidak sanggup bila benar Kuroko, salah satu murid kesayangannya ini, benar menaruh hati padanya, bukan sekadar gejolak-gejolak keusilan menjelang kelulusan SD atau pre-chuunibyou. Masa anak didiknya suka sesama? Doyan daun tua pula?!

“Kuroko-kun, dengar—“

“Aku enggak mau denger apa-apa. Sensei pasti mau bilang jangan berpikiran begitu. Sensei kan selalu mikirin kita duluan daripada diri Sensei sendiri.”

Ceramah dari muridnya yang kedua di hari ini, membuat dadanya diremas keras mendengar penuturan barusan. Dia bahkan merasa tidak sanggup menahan kepergian ketujuh muridnya. Satu persatu kepala menghilang, membelok ke arah kelas. Bel tanda pergantian mata pelajaran telah berbunyi.

.

.

.

“Jadi ceritanya Furihata-sensei belum tahu kenapa Kuroko-kun suka pada Sensei?”

“Tolong jangan menggunakan kata suka. Saya geli mendengarnya, Nijimura-sensei.”

Dua guru SD Teiko berjalan bersebelahan di lorong sekolah. Seluruh guru kini disibukkan dengan membuat soal-soal untuk akhir tahun ajaran. Sebentar lagi masa ujian. Murid kelas 1 hingga kelas 5 bersiap menuju tingkatan kelas lebih tinggi. Dan murid kelas 6 bersiap menuju jenjang menengah pertama. Perdana mereka mengenakan seragam. Seluruh guru kelas 6 selalu deg-degan dengan masa-masa ini. Ingin tahu murid-murid mereka diterima di mana. Masih mampu melanjutkan sekolahkah. Atau yang kadang mengurai air mata bila ada yang terpaksa sekolah di tempat yang jauh.

“Tapi pasti Sensei akan kangen murid-murid Sensei.”

Furihata tertawa, mengerti akan maksud Nijimura-sensei. Ya, kelas 6B dihuni beragam murid. Mulai dari yang pendiam, pemalu, tukang bulak-balik ke toilet, tukang tidur, para hobi game, tukang palak, genk pelangi, juga tentunya Kuroko yang rajin memberi latihan jantung alias muncul mendadak. Iya, Furihata pasti kangen semua, termasuk Kuroko dengan sikap terbilang kalem namun mengejutkannya.

“Nijimura-sensei juga, pasti kangen murid-murid.”

“Begitulah. Dan setiap tahun saya harus merasakan ditinggalkan murid-murid saya.”

Furihata kembali tertawa, sembari sesekali membalas sapaan murid-murid yang melewati keduanya. Hingga akhirnya membelok pada lorong penghubung ke taman belakang, di sana dua guru tersebut menemukan kerumunan, berdiri menatap pada sebuah pohon. Murid-murid yang lebih kecil, kemungkinan murid kelas 2. Mereka sepertinya tengah meratapi sesuatu di atas ranting pohon itu. Ah, bola plastik tersangkut di sana.

Helaian cokelatnya menari tatkala dia bergegas mendekati anak-anak itu. Semua sama, menunjuk ke atas, menangisi “Sensei, bolanya nyangkut di pohon” dalam oktaf yang sama. Furihata meletakkan berkas-berkasnya di tanah, menggulung lengan kemeja putih, melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki, lalu memanjat. Lihai, mencengkeram dan memeluk batang pohon bagaikan seekor primata. Bola yang tersangkut berhasil diraih dan dia lempar pada tangan-tangan mungil para murid. Ucapan “Terima kasih” menghantarkan belasan murid-murid kembali bermain. Meninggalkan Furihata-sensei gemetaran sendirian di atas pohon, memeluk erat-erat batang pohon.

…

“Furihata-sensei, jangan katakan Anda tidak bisa turun?”

…

“To-tolong aku, Nijimura-sensei. Ini penyakitku dari kecil. Bisa naik tidak bisa turun. Tolong carikan tangga.”

Nijimura geleng-geleng kepala. Apes sekali nasib rekan gurunya yang satu ini. Niatan menolong berujung minta ditolong. “Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku carikan tangga.”

Furihata kini resmi sendirian. Berkas yang dibawanya tadi telah dibawakan Nijimura segala. Murid-murid banyak yang telah kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah walau waktu istirahat masih cukup lama. Pasalnya awan keabuan membawa beban air nampak di kejauhan. Sinar mentari perlahan menghilang ditimpa awan gelap. Dan, pertolongan belum juga tiba. Rasanya ingin menangis.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah kepala berwarna biru langit cerah nampak berjalan menuju tempatnya nyangsang. Gawat! Itu bukan pertolongan, tetapi muridnya! Si Kuroko usia 12 tahun cita-cita jadi semenya Furihata-sensei itu! Pemuda surai cokelat tidak siap ditemukan dalam posisi memalukan bin memilukan begini.

Namun terlambat. Bola mata sejernih lautan tanpa polusi itu telah memerangkapnya dalam sebuah tatapan panjang. Mungkin menganggap lucu wali kelasnya ada di sana seorang diri.

“Sensei, ngapain di atas pohon?”

“Eh? Hahaha. Itu … Sensei sedang menikmati pemandangan. Hahaha—ha.”

Bualannya jelas kentara. Kuroko memandangnya datar, seakan berkata “Sensei ngomong apa sih?”. Lama mereka saling menatap. Kuroko dari kaki pohon dan Furihata-sensei di atasnya dengan posisi tidak elitnya memeluk batang pohon.

“Bohong. Tadi aku ketemu Nijimura-sensei, bilang katanya Furihata-sensei nyangkut di pohon enggak bisa turun. Jadi aku ke sini.” Furihata bersumpah akan menguliti rekan kerjanya itu.

“Hahaha, ketahuan ya? Ka-kalau begitu bisa tolong beritahu Niji— Kuroko-kun kenapa memanjat pohon juga?!”

Syukurlah batang pohon telah dipeluknya erat sedari tadi sehingga walau terkejut berkat Kuroko yang sudah nongkrong tentram di sampingnya, Furihata tak sampai terjungkal jatuh. Jangan tanya kapan Kuroko memanjat. Serius, jangan. Bisa-bisa sang guru berpikir bahwa muridnya yang satu ini adalah murid jadi-jadian, alias tidak menapak. Hii~

“Tadi aku bilang ke Nijimura-sensei supaya aku aja yang nolong Sensei.” Kuroko mengalihkan pandangnya dari awan gelap yang berjalan kian dekat ke wajah pucat Sensei kesayangannya. “Cita-cita aku kan mau jadi semenya Sensei.” Furihata ingin menangis diingatkan hal itu. “Waktu kecil aku sering bantuin Kaa-san ngambilin celana dalem yang nyangkut di pohon gara-gara ketiup angin. Aku sering manjat-turun pohon.”

“Kalau begitu tolong Sensei segera. Sensei ingin pipis.” Mengatakan keinginan pipis di depan murid adalah ketidaksopanan sebetulnya, tetapi apa boleh buat. Dingin serta takut memberatkan ginjalnya.

“Aku pasti nolongin Sensei. Aku kan semenya—“

“Tolong jangan bahas itu sekarang Kuroko-kun. Cepat tolong Sensei~”

Dengan gagah berani Kuroko berdiri pada batang selebar ukuran sepatunya yang tadi dipakainya duduk bersebelahan dengan Furihata. “Tapi kalau Sensei berhasil turun, aku mau hadiah.” Furihata menggangguk.

Deal. Atas bantuan Kuroko yang ternyata benar ahli panjat-turun pohon, anak kecil kelahiran Januari tersebut mengarahkan sang guru. Jangan pegang sebelah sana, injak batang sebelah sini, dan seterusnya, hingga akhirnya sisa 30 cm menuju tanah Furihata rayakan dengan melompat. Awan gelap yang menggantung jelas tidak sesuai dengan rasa syukurnya. Kejadian nista ini perlu dirayakan.

“Kuroko-kun, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Untuk hadiah—“

“Nanti saja hadiahnya, Furihata-sensei, sebentar lagi hujan.”

Benar saja. Sesaat setelah tangan mungil hangat Kuroko dikaitkan pada tangan dewasa Furihata lalu menariknya menuju teduh bangunan sekolah, rintik air dari awan menimpa lembut puncak hidung masing-masing.

Nijimura-sensei tidak kembali membawa tangga.

.

“Syukurlah kita tidak sampai kehujanan.”

Dari posisi berdirinya, Kuroko yang bertinggi sedikit di atas perutnya terlihat menatap derasan hujan justru terlihat cerah dengan posisinya menggamit tangan gurunya, berlawanan dengan gelap guyuran hujan di depan pandangan. Seakan hujan mengingatkannya akan suatu momen indah. Tidak sampai hati Furihata melepas genggaman tangan tersebut. Apalagi tangan anak kecil selalu lebih hangat. Lumayan, kalor eksternal.

“Aku suka hujan, soalnya ingetin aku sama Furihata-sensei.”

“Eh?” ‘ _Apa katanya barusan? Hujan mengingatkan dia padaku?_ ’ “Apa maksudnya, Kuroko-kun?”

Bibir mungil Kuroko justru menjawab yang tidak semestinya. “Aku mau hadiah aku sekarang, mumpung bel belum bunyi.”

Furihata adalah tipe orang yang mudah dibelokkan pikirannya oleh sebuah kejutan. Hendak menanyakan arti hujan bagi Kuroko, sekejab teralih pada janjinya memberi hadiah atas bantuannya turun dari pohon. Janji yang agak memalukan memang. Apalagi dia guru. Bukan berarti dia keberatan ditolong oleh anak didik, hanya saja kan …

“Baiklah. Kuroko-kun mau apa?”

“Aku mau Furihata-sensei berlutut.” Oke, permintaan aneh, tapi tetap dituruti. “Terus merem dan monyongin mulut.”

“HAH?”

“Sensei, katanya mau kasih aku hadiah.”

“Iya tapi …” Furihata mulai berpikir gila. Jangan-jangan Kuroko hendak menonjoknya, atau menyuruhnya minum minuman tak wajar, atau mencoret-coret bibirnya dengan lipstik?!

Guru usia 20 tahun tersebut ketar-ketir, takut diapa-apakan. Dengan posisi duduk di atas tungkai kaki bawah dia jelas sepantaran dengan Kuroko sekarang. Lalu apa maksud mata terpejam dan bibir monyong? Masa Kuroko—

Cup!

“Sudah. Aku sudah dapat hadiah dari Furihata-sensei.”

Kuroko pandai menyembunyikan seringai bahagia serta sepuhan merah muda hangat di pipinya. Namun tidak dengan Furihata. Wajahnya terlampau panas, entah semerah apa warnanya. Agak-agaknya dia tidak akan sanggup menemui apalagi mengajar murid-murid kelas 6B tersayangnya setelah bel nanti—

“Furihata-sensei, aku akan berjuang menjadi seme yang hebat untuk Sensei. Sensei tunggu aku ya.”

—terutama setelah apa yang Kuroko Tetsuya lakukan terhadapnya.

Mencium bibir dan mengucap janji. Pipis pun dilupakan.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun terlewati. Murid-murid baru silih berganti, datang dan pergi dengan sifat sikap unik masing-masing. Furihata masih bergelut dengan kecintaannya mengajar, masih pula di SD Teiko, sebuah sekolah ‘bersejarah’ dengan kisah ‘romansa’ yang tidak mungkin dilupakan.

Acara pemberian ijazah menjadi momen yang lucu dan cukup membuat jantung copot. Pasalnya, Kuroko memeluk perutnya erat-erat tepat di depan khalayak murid, guru, serta orang tua. Kejadian tersebut menjadi headline koran daerah, berjudul besar [Momen Mengharukan Pada Acara Perpisahan SD Teiko] di mana foto mereka berpelukan dipajang gamblang. Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil menuliskan cerita di benaknya.

“Bagaimana kabar Kuroko sekarang? Pasti dia sudah tinggi,” gumamnya tanpa sadar sambil menghirup teh panas hasil belinya di sebuah mini market, demi menangkal dingin. Sial dia tidak membawa payung dan jaket, pulang dari mengajar terpaksa sang guru yang kini menjadi wali kelas 1C berteduh di depan mini market itu.

Memandangi pejalan kaki di bawah payung warna-warni mereka. Sendiri, berdua, dan bertiga. Sungguh membuat iri. Furihata mendesah panjang meratapi kebiasaan lupa menonton ramalam cuaca pagi. Cangkir plastik isi teh telah tandas. Tidak ada yang menghangatkan.

“Eh, Dai-chan, itu mirip Furihata-sensei ya, wali kelas SD kita dulu.”

“Ck, jangan panggil aku Dai-chan, Satsuki! Mana? Hah~? Bukan. Masa guru kita tidak tambah tinggi.”

“Daiki, bicara apa kamu tentang tinggi badan?”

“Mana? Mana, ssu? Eh iya benar mirip Furihatacchi-sensei, ssu.”

“Iya, agak mirip. Sepertinya itu beliau, nodayo.”

“Akachin~, itu benar Furihatachin-sensei yang dulu cebokin aku?”

“Sepertinya benar. Atsushi, Ryouta, jangan menambahkan imbuhan aneh kalian pada yang lebih tua. Tidak sopan.”

Celotehan gerombolan siswa SMA di depan pintu masuk mini market cukup mengganggunya. Masalahnya, mereka bawa-bawa tinggi badan segala dalam obrolan. Hal sensitif bagi Furihata di usia 24-nya yang memang mentok pada tinggi 174 cm. Belum lagi sepertinya mereka benar tengah membicarakan dirinya.

Meninggikan wibawa selaku guru dan tertua, Furihata memberanikan diri menatap balik remaja-remaja tersebut. Dan, yang ditemukannya adalah warna warni mencolok dan tinggi badan berlebih (kecuali dua), bergerombol di bawah satu payung ukuran payung pantai.

Furihata terkesiap, enam lainnya memekik. Tidak salah. Mereka adalah genk pelangi di kelas 6B-nya dahulu. Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dalam balutan seragam berbeda namun masih nampak lengket seperti kala Furihata mengingatnya. Lalu, bila ada mereka, tentu saja ada—

Sebuah payung menamengi kepala. Jantung memompa cepat, menggebu. Napas tercekat tatkala pandangan berjalan menelusuri tangan si pemegang payung yang anehnya digantungi plat nama [Furihata K.]

“Furihata-sensei.”

Terakhir berpisah dia masihlah bocah 12 tahun yang hanya setinggi perutnya. Kini, tidak ada lagi kata mendongak, menunduk, atau meminta jongkok. Sudut pandang nyaris sejajar. Bola mata besar berwarna menenangkan itu masih sama.

“Kuroko … -kun?”

Dia menggangguk mantap. “Iya, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. 16 tahun. Cita-citaku masih sama, ingin menjadi seme dari Furihata-sensei. Dan aku masih menyukai hujan. Sensei … apa kabar?”

Gagap yang menjadi jawabannya, serta pipi yang memerah, mata yang tidak mampu beralih, dan jantung yang kian bermaraton.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kini dia begitu gagah. Seorang remaja tampan namun tetap manis, ramah, dan dapat diandalkan seperti selalu diingatnya selaku mantan wali kelas. Dan, dia benar-benar menepati janjinya: berusaha menjadi (calon seme) yang hebat.

* * *

 

**Pojok CN: waktu baca nama eventnya chara yang lsng nemplok di otak tuh Kise dan Furi. Pengen bikin KuroKi, apalagi mreka the most favo couple aku yg udah lama ga kusentuh, tapi demi apa otak terbejat aku nongol kalau udah bayangin KuroKi. Ya sudahlah, lain kali aja KuroKi-nya T_T. Spesial pakai telor untuk #KurokoSemExtreme, juga Mamah Anin dan Teteh Dini. Punten asupannya malah di luar planning, yg penting anak kita sama kan. Pokoknya salahin postingan dangdut Mamah Anin. Feel angsty aku jadi gaib entah sampai kapan T_T  
Makasih sudah mampir, maaf untuk error. Jangan lewatin omake di bawah ya ^^**

* * *

Kuroko termangu di depan sekolah. Ditemani guyuran hujan, tanpa teman. Sahabat-sahabat telah pulang, bersama payung dan jemputan masing-masing. Kesalahan siswa awal kelas 6 ini juga yang tak membawa barang krusial tersebut.

Kedinginan, lapar, menunggu waktu yang tak dapat dipastikan kapan hingga benar-benar reda. Waktu yang terus berputar menggelapkan keadaan. Kuroko bukan takut desas-desus hantu sekolah, dia hanya takut jadwal menonton anime sorenya berantakan. Ada anime favoritnya dalam setengah jam lagi.

Resleting jaket ditinggikan, kaos kaki dinaikkan. Baiklah! Niatan untuk tancap gas melawan hujan telah bulat. Anime tidak boleh terlewat barang semenit juga.

Akan tetapi, baru kaki kanannya saja yang tersapa air, sebuah tangan mencekal kepergian nekatnya. Dia bukanlah seorang yang histeris, Kuroko tidak akan menjerit mendapati wali keras barunya menahan dia.

“Tidak membawa payung?” Kuroko menggangguk. Dalam hati memberi salam salut atas sang guru yang menyadari keberadaannya padahal saat perkenalan kelas baru tadi sang guru tidak melihatnya. Kuroko sering dikatai setan berkat aura tipisnya. Segelintir orang saja yang mampu menyadari kehadiran salah seorang murid SD Teiko tersebut.

“Kalau begitu kau pakai payung Sensei. Jangan hujan-hujanan.”

Belum sempat Kuroko menolak, punggung lebar itu telah berlari menjauh diterpa air. Membiarkan surai cokelatnya lepek dan bahunya kedinginan. Demi sang murid agar tetap ternaungi payung berlabelkan nama [Furihata K.]

Inilah kisahnya membentuk cita-cita. Dari sebuah alasan sederhana.


End file.
